Hitherto, there has been known an angle detection device configured so that a sensor magnet is arranged on an end of a rotary shaft, and a semiconductor sensor of a magnetic resistance type is arranged so as to be opposed to the sensor magnet in an axial direction of the rotary shaft (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).